ChakLonian Mechanized Infantry
The Mechanized Infantry are a revered independent paramilitary organization that serves as the extension of the Emperor and Council's will, and serve as the primary ground-forces of the ChakLonian Empire. The Mechanized Infantry are elite troops recruited from all fronts of the ChakLonian military, and are heavily equipped, acting as a complete fighting force, with support, transport, and all aspects of a military entity organized into one cohesive unit, rarely requiring the support and assistance of other ChakLonian military branches. The Mechanized Infantry serve as the Royal Guard of the The God Emperor of the ChakLonian Empire and the ChakLonian Council, and maintain large garrisons in both the Holy Citadel of ChakLonia and ChakLonian Council Chambers on ChakLonia. As an independent paramilitary organization that serves as the extension of the Emperor and Council's will, the Mechanized Infantry to not follow the command structure of the rest of the ChakLonian Military, taking orders only from their own superiors and the Emperor himself, and have the right to command all other ChakLonian Armed Forces and Militia as a political and military entity. The Mechanized Infantry's main ground-forces consists entirely of heavily armored vehicles known as Armored Assault Exo-Skeletons (AAES) , which are piloted by elite troops recruited from every branch of the ChakLonian military which have distinguished themselves in active duty. Not only are the Mechanized Infantry equipped with the most advanced weapons, but also consist of the most elite troops of the Empire, making it the most combat-effecetive and feared branch of the ChakLonian military. As the Mechanized Infantry uses Shock and Awe tactics to quickly disrupt, disorganize, and destroy the enemy quickly and effectively, all assets used by the Mechanized Infantry, such as the AAES and other vehicles, to the fleet components of the Mechanized Infantry, are all designed to be highly mobile while still maintaining high payloads and defensive measures. As such, the Mechanized Infantry's weapons, armor, and vehicles are all manufactured with the strongest and lightest materials and fitted with the most technologically advanced devices and assistive tools. History Founding The Mechanized Infantry was founded after the first Arithrocyte invasion, from the remanants of the improvised military forces formed during the invasion. The Emperor proclaimed it necessary to create a organized military to protect the Empire against all future foreign threats that, which in the past had not yet been encountered. As the armred forces was created, the veterans of the First Arithrocyte invasion were organized into a elite division, which would be later known as the Elite Guard, which would serve as the leaders of the armed forces. Because of their military experience and prowess, they were seen as extremely valuable assets, and worth protecting on the front lines. A mechanical chassis that would become the foundation of the early ChakLonian armored exo-skeletons were designed and created, and tested on the Front lines of the 2nd Arithrocyte conflict. Establishment as Paramilitary Organization Soon after the 2nd Arithrocyte conflict, the Mechanized Infantry was completely restructed and reorganized. The mechanized infantry were established as the extension of the Emperor's will, and became a paramilitary organization that served under the Emperor, and later the Council, as an independent fighting force with political and military authority, and untethered to the authority of the other branches of the ChakLonian Military. Military Doctrine The Mechanized Infantry is almost solely based upon the doctrines of maneuver warfare. With the extreme mobility of the Mechanized Infantry's military assets, and access to it's own fleet and navy, the Mechanized Infantry can quickly establish their positions and also commit to preemptive strikes at enemy positions. While the Mechanized Infantry frequently engage direct and/or open combat with enemy forces, they are often resort to attack the enemy's flanks and exploit the enemy's weaknesses until their forces are either unorganized or broken, in which then the Mechanized Infantry would attack in full force and engage in direct combat, wiping out the enemy forces. When working in conjunction with the ChakLonian Legion, the Mechanized Infantry uses the Legions' fortified positions to consolidate their positions. The Mechanized Infantry would then commit solely to an offensive role, reducing the Legion's role primarily to consolidating strategic and tactical positions and locations, and to prevent enemy maneuvers. Notable Military Confrontations 2nd Arithrocyte War Sector 13 Campaign Category:Database Category:ChakLonian Empire Category:ChakLonian Military